Il était une fois akame
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: Bonjour ou bonsoir, je me nomme Akanishi Jin et je vais vous raconté comment j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie... [Akame]


_Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'a ce moment là, ce serait le début de notre histoire..._

_Je venais à peine de te rencontrer pour la première fois..._

_Je ne le savais pas encore mais je t'aimais déjà..._

Jeune femme : "Attend! Ecoute je ne pas y aller par quatre chemin, je te quitte!

Kazu: pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas.

Jeune femme: Ah ! Tu ne vois pas ?

Kazu: Non

Jeune femme : Tu es toujour dans mes pattes...

Kazu : Laisse tomber ! _tu sorti un magazine de ton sac,_ Ca, je voulais y aller avec toi , je me disais que ça pourrait être sympas. Je me suis trompé...Avoues que c'est parceque je suis plus jeune ! Tu as honte de moi. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi... c'est ça ?...

Jeune femme : Désolé, mais oui c'est ça !

Kazu : Je...t'aimais...sincérement... Adieu !

_Quand je t'ai vu je me suis dit que tu était vraiment fort ._

_Tu es resté fière alors que c'était si humiliant..._

_A mon boulot, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. _

_Me demandant si je te reverrais un jour._

_Je vivais dans l'espérance..._

_Finalement un miracle c'est produit._

_Tu étais là, tranquille et je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard de toi._

_On a finalement sympathisé..._

_Que de bons moment passés ensemble et de discussions banales mais merveilleuse en ta compagnie._

Kazu : Tu penses que j'ai bien fait de ne pas m'accrocher à elle ?

Jin: Bien sûr ! elle n'en avait rien à faire de toi, ne ?

Kazu : Oui c'est vrai.

Jin : Elle t'aurais rendu malheureux.

Kazu : Je le pense aussi.

Jin : Ah quel pied la vie de célibataire !

Kazu : Tu le pense vraiment ?

Jin: Pas sûr...

Kazu: Je m'en doutais...

_Ce jour est alors arrivé..._

_J'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour toi._

_Et je me demandais quoi faire..._

_Un soir tu m'as attendu..._

_Je me demandais ce que tu voulais ..._

_J'étais anxieux..._

Kazu : " Jin je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Je crois que je t'aime.

_J'étais heureux et inquiet : Avions-nous le droit ?_

_J'ai tenté ma chance..._  
><em><br>_Jin : Je t'aime aussi."

_Notre premiére nuit était magique. _

MUSIC : HERE  
><em><br>_  
><em>Hélas on a du se frotter à pire que la mort...<em>

_Ton père..._

Le pére: Je ne veux plus que tu revois ce garçon . Mais ou avais-tu donc la tête !? Nous avons une réputation à tenir ! Pas d'homosexuel dans notre famille ! C'est comme ça ! Tu as comprs ?! Que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

_Le problème c'est que je t'avais dans la peau..._

_Et toi aussi..._

_Jamais je n'oublierais ce que tu as fait pour notre couple._

Kazu: Je vous en supplie père, laissez moi le revoir ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Je l'aime tellement ! Je préfère mille fois mourir que de vivre sans lui !

_Et finalement il a accepté._

_Ton amour l'a convaincu._

_Jamais tu n'as couru aussi vite, je crois bien..._

_Quand tu es entré en trombe dans mon appart, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. _

_La nuit, a été tous aussi magique que la premiére fois_  
><em><br>_  
><em>Oh Kazu comme je t'aime tant...<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em><br>_  
>Jin : Il faut te lever mon amour.<p>

Kazu: Ok...

Jin : Bien je pars en premier, tâche de ne pas être en retard a ton boulot. A ce soir !

_Oui le soir... Le moment le plus merveilleux ou tu me cuisinais de bons petits plats._

_Une vraie fée du logis !_

Jin: Miam j'ai faim !

_Mais pourquoi ai-je déconné ?_

_Tu n'aurais pas du voir..._

_Elle n'était rien pour moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit..._

_Pourquoi t'ais-je fait tant de mal ?_

__  
>Jin: Kazu, c'est Jin, s'il te plaît décroche ! Il faut qu'on parle...Je dois t'expliquer...Kazu k'ai besoin de toi !<p>

_Malgré mes appels tu ne répondais pas._

_Et je comprenais tous à fait. _

Kazu: Gomen...

_Ce seul mot prononcé par ta voix si faible m'a fait l'effet d'un électochoc._

_Mon dieu qu'avais-je fait..._

_Je courais a en perdre haleine, je devais me dépêcher..._

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

_Tout était de ma faute..._

_Aprés tous ce que tu avais fait pour nous deux..._

_Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, heureusement il n'était pas trop tard !_

MUSIC : HERE

_Mais il avais été décidé d'un commun accord que l'on se quitte à jamais..._

_Je comprenais..._

_Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi._

_Je t'avais fait souffrir comme tu n'avais jamais souffert..._

_Mais je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à te laisser partir._  
><em><br>_  
><em>Je suis alors monté dans ma voiture...<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Et j'ai roulé a toute vitesse...<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>J'avais trop besoin de toi...<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Je me suis fait courser par les flics...<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Mais rien n'aurais pu m'arrêter.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Je devais à tout prix te rattraper, je les ai donc semé.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Malgré tous ce que je t'avais fait je ne pouvais t'abandonner...<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Gomen...<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Démo je t'aime !<em> 


End file.
